


Aesthete

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I didn't get lucky and I don't profit from this<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny is admiring; Steve gets jealous<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthete

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Word of the Day _Aesthete_.

"It doesn't mean what you think it means!"

"I never said anything." Steve held his hands up in defense.

"You may not have _said_ anything, Steven, but your silence spoke volumes. Not to mention the face."

"Why does it always come down to my 'face'? Not every look on my face is what _you_ think."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Anyway, for your information Mr-I-Do-Not-Have-Faces, just because I happen to comment on someone's beauty, does not mean I'm attracted to it."

"If you say so, Danny."

Danny shook his head and glanced in the direction of the guy he'd just told Steve had the body of a Greek God.

Steve frowned. "You can't tell me you were just admiring him aesthetically."

Danny glanced at Steve, whose scowl deepened as he studied the man Danny had remarked on.

"You're jealous."

Steve's eyes widened as he met Danny's. "Jealous? Of him?"

Danny grinned, rocking on the balls of his feet. "You think I think he's better looking than you, and that seriously upsets you, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"If I tell you it won't be him getting lucky later, would you feel better about it?"

Steve's 'face' was eloquent answer enough.

~//~


End file.
